A connecting terminal designed in such a way serves to clamp a conductor to a current rail by means of a spring clamp in order to produce an electrical connection. When inserting the conductor to be clamped into the housing of the connecting terminal it can happen that the conductor slips and slides next to the spring clamp or the current rail in the process and thus the electrical connection between the conductor and the current rail is prevented. In order to avoid this, forming a window on the current rail or the spring clamp is known, by means of which the conductor to be clamped is to be guided reliably, and also providing a protrusion on the current rail or spring clamp respectively in the region of the window, which serves as a guide for the conductor. A connecting terminal designed in such a way is known, for example, from DE 10 2005 045 596 B3. The disadvantage here is that as a result of the special design of the current rail or spring clamp respectively, the production complexity of the current rail or spring clamp respectively and thus of the whole connecting terminal are very high, as a result of which the costs of the production of the connecting terminal also increase. Moreover, a current rail or spring clamp respectively formed in such a way requires more space, thus likewise increasing the dimensions of the connecting terminal.